Fireworks and Romance
by Al-497
Summary: The Titans celebrate Independence Day with fireworks and some good old-fashioned shipping! Originally was meant to be a Flinx one-shot, but then it developed into a more broad story. Contains Flinx and a little RobStar and BBRae fluff. Very simple and cute- please R&R.


**A/N: Short little one-shot in honor of the 4****th****! There's a lot of Flinx, a bit of Robstar and just a dash of BBRae. Enjoy!  
**

**P.S.: Please, if you see any grammar/spelling mistake take note and let me know! I like my stories to be well-written. :)**

* * *

Jinx lay in her bed in Kid Flash's apartment, her eyes shut tight. It was only July 2nd, and already the residents of Key Stone city were setting off fireworks, causing huge explosions to sound through the night and deter her from her sleep.

She groaned, rolling over to face the alarm clock. Midnight. Make that July 3rd. Back when she was a thief and part of the Hive, midnight felt more like eight o' clock to her. But now that she was a hero- she still used the term loosely- she had to be up early. Unfortunately, crime doesn't seem to need sleep, and feel the need to attack in the early morning hours, when the day still borders on night.

Kid Flash was out on patrol now, and Jinx wished more than anything he were home. She couldn't sleep, and she knew he would have some remedy- whether it be a dumb romantic comedy, or some odd recipe his Aunt Iris had taught him in his youth. Either way, he would help her get to sleep. He always does.

She begrudgingly swept her legs over the side of the bed, shivering when her feet came in contact with the cold floor beneath her. She was wearing nothing but a tank top and shorts, and her feet bare. Pink hair cascaded down her back, stopping halfway down. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and grabbed a sweater from the top of her dresser. She wrapped it around herself, and shuffled to the living room.

A basket of un-folded laundry sat on the coffee table in front of the couch, and she reached in and grabbed a pair of socks. She was pretty sure they were Kid Flash's, but she knew he wouldn't mind, although he _would_ tease her about it later.

She sat on the couch and grabbed a book from a stack on the coffee table, and leaned her head back on the cushion. She yawned and switched on the lamp, allowing herself to be swept away in the faraway lands her book promised to her.

.

A lone speedster sat on top of a roof, admiring the fireworks as they boomed above him. "Wow," he breathed, as a purple explosion rained down in front of him. Fireworks sure are beautiful. He was supposed to be patrolling, but he was fast enough that if someone tried anything he would easily get there in time to stop them.

Besides, who would pull anything on America's birthday? He laughed gleefully when a green firework exploded. He pondered going back to the apartment and grabbing Jinx, but she would just think he's being stupid. He knew she didn't like fireworks, she had been dreading Independence Day for weeks now. He smirked. That was going to change by the fourth. He glanced down at his communicator- half past midnight.

He had twenty four hours to make Jinx admit she loved fireworks.

It was _so_ on.

.

The apartment door creaked open and Jinx looked up. Kid Flash sauntered in, a dreamy expression in his eyes. She smirked. "Enjoy your patrol?"

"Jinx?" He stared at her in bewilderment. "Why are you still up?"

She shrugged. "Stupid fireworks kept me up."

He sped to her side and sat by her, an eyebrow raised. "They ended hours ago."

She grinned sheepishly. "I guess I got into my book," she murmured.

Kid Flash laughed. "You're such a nerd, Lucky."

She elbowed him playfully. "At least I'm not an air-headed jock."

"You know," he mused, "if this were a romantic comedy, we would so be getting together at the end."

She rolled her eyes, despite the blush creeping up her neck. She knew he was just messing around, but little did he know, that's the one thing she wanted more than anything. She stood up suddenly, dropping her book on the table. "Too bad this isn't a movie," she muttered. She turned on her heel and went into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Kid Flash stared after her, confused. Did he just get rejected?

Wait, did he just attempt to actually ask Jinx out?

He shook his head, blinking his eyes quickly. Yeah, he likes her. A lot. More than any partner should feel about his other half.

Oh, man. Not other half like, _other half_...

Never mind.

Either way, he just tried to imply he and Jinx would be dating and she rejected him. He sighed, wistfully. If only he had the courage to show her how he truly feels... Man, that would be great. He stood up and shuffled to the bathroom, stripping off his spandex and leaving it in a heap on the floor. Jinx would yell at him for that tomorrow.

He stepped into the shower and quickly washed himself and hair. When he was done he wrapped a towel around his lower half and walked to the kitchen. He whistled softly until he saw a small girl wrapped in a sweater with pink hair standing by the kettle on the stove.

He cleared his throat and she turned, startled. Her hand was on her heart, her expression was dazed. When she recognized Kid Flash, she narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you in the kitchen?" she asked.

He shrugged, moving to the fridge. "I'm hungry. Why are _you_?"

"I- I wanted some tea." She glowered at him, taking him in. Wait- oh, God. He's naked.

Well, he has a towel on, but still.

"West, you aren't wearing clothes."

"Huh?" he looked down at himself. "Oh, yeah. I was in the shower," he said, sheepishly.

Jinx placed her hand over her eyes. "Go put pants on."

KF grinned. "Why? Does it bother you?"

"West, I'm serious. Put pants on."

He was by her in an instant, his warm hands on hers. He pulled her hands to her sides and held them there. "I'm serious, too, Lucky. Does it bother you?" His eyes were playful as he teased.

She attempted to pull away. "Wallace Rudolph West if you do not put pants on this instant I'm calling your aunt," she warned.

KF waggled his eyebrows. "I love it when you use my whole name," he whispered, winking.

"Ugh!" Jinx exclaimed, hexing him softly in the chest. He laughed as he stumbled back, landing on his butt. He grinned up at Jinx, who was now blushing fiercely and covering her eyes with both hands.

"What is it?"

"Wally, your towel," she groaned.

He glanced down at himself and blanched. "Oh."

She nodded weakly, her face hot. "I think the tea can wait," she muttered as she turned and left the room.

KF cracked a smile despite himself and stood, wrapping the towel back around his waist. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and a bag of chips, heading back to his room.

.

The next morning, KF smiled warmly at the scene before him. Jinx was sleeping. Her pink hair was tossed around her head, her face was nuzzled into the pillow. She was so cute when she was sleeping.

He made his way over to her bed and shook her softly. "Jinxie," he murmured. "Wake up."

She mumbled something unintelligent and buried her nose further into the pillow. A lock of pink hair fell into her eyes and Kid Flash softly brushed it back.

"Hey Jinx," he tried again, poking her.

She groaned softly and her eyes opened. She gasped as she was greeted by Kid Flash's own bright blue orbs and sat up quickly, moving to the other side of the bed.

He was laughing now. "Sorry, Jinx. I didn't mean to scare you!"

She glared at him. "Why are you in here again?"

He shrugged. "I made breakfast."

She bit back a smile. "What'd you make?"

He grinned. "Waffles."

.

Jinx sat across from Kid Flash as they both stuffed their faces with waffles. "You know," Jinx said, "you really are a decent waffle maker. Maybe that's what you should do when you retire."

He raised a brow at her. "What, the famous Kid Flash, a legendary hero, buckling down and opening a waffle shop?"

She snorted. "Reign the ego in, West."

He laughed. "You wish, Lucky."

She shook her head. "You are so difficult!"

He poked her with the end of his fork. "But you love me anyway."

_Why yes, Wally. I do love you. _"You wish, West," she said mockingly.

He stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes. "I'm going to shower."

"Enjoy yourself," he called as he shoved another bit of waffle in his mouth.

.

Jinx was walking on the ledge of a building, balancing precariously as she tight-roped walked to the edge. She lept gracefully and flipped in the air, landing on her hands on the next building.

She walked on her hands, enjoying the breeze as her ruffled her hair around her. She pushed off and performed another flip, this time free-falling to the ground below.

She smirked as she heard a chorus of gasps and she reached out and grasped a flag pole, spinning then dropping to the ground, landing in a roll. She stood up and the pedestrians cheered. She blushed. She hadn't meant to put on a show, she just got bored during patrol.

Kid Flash was right—criminals really don't attack on the fourth. Or the days leading up to it.

A small girl with brown hair approached her slowly, a pen and notebook in her hands. "Excuse me?"

Jinx grinned and knelt beside her. "Yes?"

The girl blushed and thrust her pad and pen at Jinx. "I- I was wondering if you would sign my drawings," she murmured.

Jinx nodded, and opened the book. The sketches were really good. She nodded appreciatively. "These are good." She glanced up at the girl who's eyes were bright. "What's your name?"

"Anna," the girl responded.

Jinx smiled at her before signing a picture the child had drawn of her and Kid Flash. "There you are, Anna." She stood up and prepared to leave before Anna flung her arms around her. "Thank you, Jinx," she gushed, burying her little face into Jinx's abdomen.

Jinx hesitated before placing her arms around the girls shoulders. "You're welcome, Anna."

She heard snaps and realized reporters were there. She groaned inwardly as they made their way to the pair. "Jinx! Jinx, over here! We have a few questions!"

"Jinx, are the rumors of you and Kid Flash being an item true?"

"Jinx, a picture for the tabloids? Jinx!"

Jinx sighed and winked at Anna. "I've gotta go, enjoy your holiday, okay?"

Anna grinned, her little face cheery and dimpled. "Bye Jinx!"

Jinx waved the reporters away. "No comment," she muttered. "On anything." She swiftly back-flipped away and landed in a run, continuing on her patrol.

.

Kid Flash was waiting for Jinx to get home at the apartment. He had put up red, white and blue streamers and set up a table of fireworks for him and Jinx to set off at midnight. She would realize that she actually does like fireworks, and maybe even him.

Yes, he'll admit it. Not only was this whole set up for Jinx's viewing pleasure, but it was also a romantic gesture. He sighed, fidgeting. Why was her patrol so long?

He sighed and flopped onto the couch, and turned on the news. A recording of a very familiar pink-haired girl performing death-defying stunts on the ledge of buildings and then flipping off one- wait, what?

Kid Flash sat forward, concern in his eyes as he watched his best friend free fall, her arms outstretched and her feet pointed up. At the last moment, she latched onto a flagpole and spun around it, then dropped gracefully into a roll.

He grinned stupidly. She loves to show off, whether she'll admit it or not.

A small girl approached her and handed her a notepad. In it were all kinds of drawings. One was of him and Jinx. Jinx grinned and signed the page then stood. Then she was hugging the girl.

KF laughed gayly. Jinx was being sweet! Oh, he couldn't get enough. It was awesome. And adorable. And... was that drool?

The door to the apartment opened and KF hurriedly wiped his mouth. "Jinx!" he called excitedly, grinning at the girl.

Jinx stared at the streamers. "What did you do to the apartment?"

He looked smug. "I decorated it."

Jinx smiled. "It looks good, West."

He grinned. "Thanks, Lucky." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I saw what you did for that little girl," he said.

Jinx blushed. "She was cute."

KF raised an eyebrow. "Jinx, we've saved _puppies_ before and you didn't bat an eye! What was different about this girl?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. Did you make anything for lunch?" she asked as she moseyed towards the kitchen.

"I think there's half a sandwich left in the fridge. By the way, don't make plans for tonight."

Jinx laughed. "Why not?"

"Well, at midnight you and I are having our own personal fireworks show. And then tomorrow at four we're going to a cookout in Jump."

She sighed. "Fireworks? Wally, you know I'm not a fan."

His smile faded. "Aw, c'mon, Lucky. Fireworks at midnight's a tradition of mine!"

"Then do it."

"I don't want to be alone, it takes the fun out of it."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "West, I have better things to do than watch fireworks at midnight."

He was by her side in a blink of an eye, his hands on her shoulders. "Please Jinx?"

She shook her head. "Wally, c'mon. Isn't this a bit childish?"

He stuck out his bottom lip, pleading with his eyes. "Jinxie," he whined.

She sighed. She just couldn't say no to that face. "Fine. But it better not last more than an hour, okay?"

He grinned triumphantly. "Whatever you say, Lucky."

.

A few hours later, and Jinx was perched on the roof. It was ten til midnight, and she had just finished Kid Flash move all of the fireworks up to the roof. He grinned. "We've got ten minutes to spare, Lucky. What shall we do?"

She shrugged. "I'll go get some snacks while you figure out what order you want to go in."

He nodded, already focusing on his fireworks and organizing them based on size. Jinx shook her head, smiling, then made her way into the apartment. She grabbed a few bags of chips and a six-pack of coke.

She heard Kid Flash calling impatiently from the roof and she glanced at her watch. 11:58. She went back to the roof and found Wally sitting on a blanket. He patted the spot next to him and Jinx sat, placing the food in front of them.

"Do you think you can light them with your hexes?" he asked.

Jinx shrugged. "Probably."

He looked down at his communicator. "Well, now's the time to try!"

She pointed a finger at the first firework in the line and zapped it, catching the fuse. Seconds later, a bright red explosion danced in the air above her. Jinx grinned, her face lit up.

Kid Flash glanced at her. He did it. He got Jinx to like fireworks. Now he just needed to get her to like him.

She set off a few more, laughing in delight as their dazzling performances lit up the night sky. The sparks rained down around him.

"You enjoying yourself, Lucky?"

She looked at him. "I- yeah. Thanks, West."

Kid Flash grinned. "They're awesome, aren't they?"

"The fireworks? Yeah. This is the first real fireworks show I've ever seen."

He looked at her, bewildered. "What?!"

She looked away. "We didn't really celebrate holidays at the Hive," she muttered.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Well here in the Titans, we do."

She smiled softly and leaned into him softly. "Thanks, Wally."

He grinned. "Anytime, Lucky." He hesitated. "So, about that girl today..."

She looked up at him. "Anna?"

He nodded. "Sure."

"What about her?"

"Just... I've never seen you so nice before. Not that it's a bad thing. Actually, it was really cute. I liked it, a lot." He blushed suddenly. "Anyway, why did you sign her book?"

Jinx sighed. "She reminded me of myself when I was little. Back when I was normal, not a pink-haired freak." She looked down at the ground. "She was so innocent and happy, and so proud of her sketches. That's how I was before my dad altered my and Robby's DNA."

Kid Flash gently cupped her chin in his hand and turned her head to face him. He peered into her pink eyes. "Jinx, you aren't a freak. You're stunning. You're kind-hearted, and beautiful. You're a hero and people love you for you."

She glanced up at him, her eyes wide. "You don't actually believe that, do you?"

His face was serious. There was no hint of laughter anywhere in his eyes as she searched them with her own. "Jinx, I believe in you," he murmured. He slowly inched closer, his eyes slipping closed.

Jinx's breath hitched. She leaned in a bit, as well, her own eyes also closing. She held back a squeal of delight as she felt his warm lips press against her own. His mouth worked against hers, and she bubbled with ecstasy.

Kid Flash wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, and her own delicate arms slipped around his neck, her fingers matting in his hair.

After a few moments, they broke apart for air. Kid Flash's eyes shone triumphantly as he stared into Jinx's. "I love you, Lucky."

She blushed. "Love you, too, West."

* * *

Meanwhile, over in Jump City, the Titans were all perched on their roof. Cyborg and Beast Boy were jumping in excitement every time a firework exploded over head, Starfire was jumping in fear, Robin was cheering and Raven was levitating with her legs crossed rather boringly.

She had allowed Beast Boy and Cyborg to talk her into coming up here and she immensely regretted agreeing. She was surrounded by three whooping boys and an alien who was terrified still of the fireworks.

The Tameranean crawled over to her dearest girl friend and looked at her pleadingly. "Please, friend Raven. Robin is too excited to do the explaining to me. Why are the explosions occurring?"

Raven sighed. "It's a holiday, Starfire. We're celebrating the day our country got its freedom."

Starfire nodded. "On my home planet, we too have a day of celebration of our freedom!" she frowned. "But it is not filled with such terrifying explosions," she muttered.

Raven's hard gaze softened. "Don't worry, Starfire. They can't hurt you, they're perfectly safe." She moved from her levitated position and stood on her feet. "I'm going inside to attempt meditation. Goodnight, Starfire."

"Pleasant schnorflacks, friend Raven!" Starfire called as her friend disappeared into the tower.

Beast Boy walked over. "Star? Where'd Raven go?"

"She went to do the meditation," Starfire responded.

Beast Boy frowned. "The show isn't over yet!"

"But, friend Beast Boy, are we not doing the hosting of a party tomorrow, as well? She will have another chance to watch the explosions, yes?"

Beast Boy sighed, his shoulders hunched. "Well, yeah. But dude! She's missing out on a really good show! Our fireworks tomorrow won't be nearly as big!"

Starfire brightened. "You mean the explosions will not be as frightening? Glorious!" she exclaimed.

Robin and Cyborg made their way over. "What's up?" Robin asked.

"Raven went inside to meditate."

Cyborg yawned. "I don't know about meditation, but I need to recharge. I'll see y'all tomorrow morning."

"Dude!"

Cyborg glanced at his best friend. "Yeah?"

"Everyone's leaving!" Beast Boy cried.

Starfire put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Friend Beast Boy, we will be together tomorrow with the Titans East and Honorary Titans for more of the ...celebrations. Do not worry about anyone doing the missing out, we will have great fun tomorrow with our friends!"

Beast Boy sighed. "Whatever," he muttered. "You guys go. I'm staying to watch the show."

Cyborg shrugged. "'Night, y'all," he called as he made his way inside.

Starfire stretched. "Goodnight friends, I will see you in the morning, yes?"

Robin yawned. "I'm heading to bed, too. You sure you want to stay out, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah. I'm not a party pooper like other Titans," he grumbled.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Just make sure you activate the alarm system once you come in."

Beast Boy mock saluted and made his way back to his spot to watch the fireworks.

.

Starfire lay in bed, her blanket wrapped around her tightly. It had been an hour since she and Robin had said goodnight and the fireworks still hadn't stopped. Each boom sent shivers down her body.

A particularly large explosion sounded and Starfire squealed. Enough was enough. She flew out of her room and to Robin's, where she hesitated. It would be most selfish of her to wake him due to her own fear.

Another boom sounded and Starfire eeped, knocking loudly on the door.

She heard soft grumbling and footsteps from inside as Robin made his way to the door. He opened it and rubbed an eye sleepily. "Star? What is it?"

She opened her mouth to say something, then shut it, taking in his form. He was hunched over and his eyes held exhaustion. She sighed. "Nothing, friend Robin. I just came to do the checking upon on you to make sure you were al- EEP!" Another explosion sounded and she flew right into Robin's arms, her face buried into his chest. "The fireworks are most terrifying," she mumbled.

He put his arms around her. "Don't worry, Star. You'll be alright."

She looked up at him, her green eyes wild. "On my planet such explosions mean that the Gordonians are attacking." She shuddered against him, and Robin pulled her closer.

He knew of her history of the Gordonians, and if that's why she was so frightened, it was for good reason. He pressed his lips against the top of her head. "Star, you can sleep in here if you want."

She glanced up. "I would not be intruding?" she questioned.

He smiled softly at her. "Of course not, Star!" He led her into his room, the door shutting behind them. He crawled onto his bed and patted the spot next to him.

Starfire timidly joined him on the bed. He pulled the blankets over the two of them and leaned back into the pillow. "G'night, Star..." he mumbled.

"Goodnight, friend Robin!" she whispered, closing her eyes. She turned on her side, facing away from them. A small explosion sounded, but it was not so bad.

A few moments later, a series of loud explosions started and were what Beast Boy would refer to as 'a grand finale'. Starfire shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Starfire?" Robin whispered, breaking the silence.

Starfire turned to face him. "Yes, friend Robin?"

He smiled reassuringly. "I don't bite, you know."

She grinned and moved closer to him, wrapping an arm around his torso. He wrapped his own arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him. He kissed the top of her head. "Sleep well, Starfire."

"Pleasant schnorflacks," she murmured, her eyes fluttering closed.

Robin smiled at her sleeping form as she cuddled against him. He tightened his arm around her shoulders, hugging her before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

Beast Boy glowered from atop the roof. They were missing the best part! The fireworks were getting bigger and brighter and the rest of the Titans ditched him. He pulled his knees against his chest, resting his head glumly on his arms.

He should be enjoying this, not staring bitterly into space! He heard the door to the roof open behind him and he glanced over his shoulder. He saw Raven exiting, her eyes shifty.

Beast Boy gasped and phased into a spider. He observed as Raven sat on the roof and crossed her legs, watching the glowing fireworks with a small smile painted on her features. No way. Raven likes fireworks?!

Beast Boy phased back. "So you do like fireworks!" he accused.

She jumped, startled. "Beast Boy?" she exclaimed.

He grinned at her and walked over. He sat beside her. "Hey, Rae."

Raven took a deep breath. "Why are you still awake?"

"Are you kidding? I love fireworks! There's no way I'd miss out on the best fireworks display in all of California!"

Raven sighed. "It'll go on for another hour or so, I bet. It seems as if the people of Jump don't need sleep on the fourth."

Beast Boy chuckled, nudging her. "So. Raven, the mistress of darkness, likes fireworks. What gives?"

She shrugged. "They're light, I'm dark. They represent hope, I represent devastation. They're like my own personal foil."

He glanced at her, confused. "Hello? I speak English, not Shakespearean lit."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I like how they contrast me."

He nodded. "Yeah, I get it. Not the whole hope and devastation thing, but I get liking something that doesn't remind you of yourself."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

He smirked at her. "You aren't the only one who's afraid of themself," he murmured. "I'm constantly worried the Beast will take me over one day, and I'll no longer be me." He sighed. "Drop the 'boy' in Beast Boy and there you have it. My own worst enemy."

Raven looked at him. "You're terrified," she said.

He glanced at her. "Thanks, Rae. I couldn't tell."

Her eyes lit up. "Did you just use sarcasm on me?"

He laughed. "I did!"

She allowed herself to chuckle along with him. "I'll admit it, I'm surprised. I didn't think you even understood my sarcasm half the time, nonetheless how to use it."

"Hey!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Raven smiled softly and nudged him in the arm with her own elbow. "Kidding."

He grinned. "You got me."

She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted with a loud whoop coming from Beast Boy as a large, golden firework exploded into a shower of sparks above them. She watched as Beast Boy watched the fireworks like a small child would, grinning and clapping.

She smiled contentedly and watched him for a few moments more before glancing back up to watch the finale of the show.

* * *

The next day, Starfire and Beast Boy stood with Cyborg as he grilled various meats for the days festivities.

Starfire was listing all of the people she was excited to see (which was everyone invited) as Beast Boy grumbled about all of the meat Cyborg was preparing.

Cyborg groaned. "Listen, String Bean. If you would shut up your complaining for five minutes, you would notice that I have a stack of tofu burgers on the table behind me."

Beast Boy shut his mouth, and turned to look. True to his word, Cyborg had prepared seven tofu burgers. Beast Boy grinned lopsidedly. "Thanks, Cy!" he exclaimed.

Cyborg chuckled and punched his best friend lightly in the shoulder. "In honor of the holiday, I thought maybe we could all have our own independence when it came to dinner."

Starfire smiled. "Oh, friend Cyborg! That is most nice of you! Perhaps you will allow me to prepare a Tameranean dish for today's celebrations?"

Cyborg hesitated. "Er, Star? I think we have enough food."

She nodded, her eyes downcast. "Of course, friend Cyborg. I will go assist Raven in the preparing of the rooms."

Cyborg sighed and caught Beast Boy's eyes, who nodded slowly. "Okay, okay. One dish, Star."

She squealed in delight and flung her arms around Cyborg. "Thank you!" she gushed and she sped off towards the tower kitchen.

Beast Boy snickered. "We're gonna regret that."

Cyborg nodded. "Let the girl have her fun," he murmured, turning back to the grill.

.

A few hours later, all of the Titans that could make it were standing in the ops room of the Titan's Tower chatting with one another. Jinx and Kid Flash were inseparable, their fingers intertwined as they talked to Bumblebee and the speedy twins. Mas y Menos were begging Kid Flash to race with them and he promised he would later.

Bee was grinning at Jinx and made her promise to fill her in on everything that's happened since she moved in with Kid Flash, really meaning that Jinx better explain why the sudden change in her and Kid Flash's relationship.

Robin and Starfire were also spending a lot of time together, chatting away with Speedy, Aqualad, Hotspot and Wildebeest. Raven and Argent were holding a conversation, while Timmy, Melvin, Bobby and Teether ran around their feet, giggling. Cyborg was talking to G'naark and Kole and he was gently coaxing G'naark into playing the gamestation with him. Beast Boy was off with Red Star, Tramm and Pantha. Jericho, Herald and Bushido were huddled together and Herald was showing Bushido how his horn worked.

All in all, a lot of people showed, and a lot of people were having fun. Cyborg called for dinner and the hungry Titans swooped in on the table, demolishing the hundreds of burgers Cyborg had grilled to perfection in mere moments.

Starfire called for attention. "Dearest friends, today we celebrate the birth of the country America from it's mother Great Britain and its act of defiance against the tea."

Raven raised a brow. "Starfire, what are you talking about?"

She smiled at her friend. "I am recalling the information which friend Beast Boy bestowed upon me."

Raven glanced at Beast Boy. "Did you even go to school?" she deadpanned.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I find my information to be accurate enough."

Starfire cleared her throat. "As I was saying, since today is the day of birth for America, I have created a Tameranean delicacy!" She held out a jelly like substance with tentacles and other various things sticking out. The Titans who were not used to Starfire's delicacies grimaced.

Cyborg took note of this and moved forward. "Star, uh, we all just had a big meal. Er, we'll have some later, alright?"

She nodded excitedly and placed her creation back onto the table. "Let us not celebrate with the explosions that do not signify war!"

Kid Flash smirked. "You mean fireworks?"

* * *

**A/N: Just a short little one-shot I put together in honor of good old 'Murica's birthday. I hope you enjoyed and please feel free to review!**

**And yes, I included a few honorary Titans who aren't American and whatnot, but honestly- who would pass up a Titan's party, regardless of what's being celebrated?**

** Also, I have story up titled ****Welcome To Camp, Titans**** and I'm dealing with a serious case of writers block, so if you guys could go check it out and review or PM me some ideas I would love you forever because I don't know where to go with it at the moment. :( **

** Anyway, Happy 4****th**** of July! (Even though it's technically over, seeing as it's one thirty here.) I hope you had a safe and fun holiday!**

**_Al**


End file.
